Patent Document 1 describes an LED having an active layer of a quantum well structure consisting of AlGaN. In this LED, a difference between an Al composition of barrier layers and an Al composition of quantum well layers in the quantum well structure is within 15% and the Al composition of the quantum well layers is not less than 2%.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-6957